Various methods and systems have been used to align, set and hold fractured bones together. Bone pins, screws, wires and guides of different types and styles are commonly used by surgeons to affix fractured bone pieces in place until they are healed. These bone fixation devices are typically removable or absorbable, although some are permanently installed in place.
In order to reduce trauma and recovery time, some devices and procedures have been developed which eliminate the need for making a major incision. The surgical pins or fasteners are installed into the bone with little or no prior incision. It is difficult to determine the precise depth of the pin or hole with some of these prior systems, and the end of the pin is often left exposed or protruding from the bone which can often cause discomfort or further complications.